


cotton candy sunsets

by indimitable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/pseuds/indimitable
Summary: short little drabble encapsulating some cozy vibes at the Burrowwinter break, 1996 (enough liberties taken with canon that that's not super important)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	cotton candy sunsets

Ginny yawns and stretches, cracks her knuckles above her head

she lifts her head from the worn pillow someone must have slipped under it, eyes drifting across a sea of red hair to settle fondly on a pale blonde head nestled between the twins

Luna fits in nicely here, a calm smile in Weasley hubbub, a gentle warmth like the common room fire

she thinks back to that blonde hair glistening in the snow, Luna laughing with her eyes bright and her cheeks pinking like a cotton candy sunset

dozes off again, dreaming of kissing the snow off her nose


End file.
